El color de la nieve
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Albus Dumbledore fue más que el director de Hogwarts: también fue un niño alegre, un adolescente estudioso, un joven enamorado, un hombre prudente y un anciano sabio. Este fic, a través de cinco momentos, refleja la esencia de esas cinco personas, de ese único hombre: Albus Dumbledore. Escrito para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Muy suave slash.
1. Risas y truenos

**DISCLAIMER****: **el Potterverso (incluyendo lugares, personajes...) **pertenece** única y exclusivamente **a J. K. Rowling**. Yo, como fan (obsesionada con el slash) de su trabajo, sólo me limito a jugar con los frutos de su imaginación (shippear a Dumbledore y Grindelwald, a Remus y Sirius, a Harry y Draco...).

**DISCLAIMER 2: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**¡Hola! Hello! Konnichiwa! Salut! Hallo! ¿Qué tal? ¡Aquí llega una vez más, Sherry Furude!**

**El fic que os traigo en esta ocasión lo escribí para, como he indicado antes, un Desafío. Consistía en que me daban cinco palabras al azar, y con ellas yo debía crear un fic de cinco capítulos, cada uno de los cuales debía incluir una de ellas. Así pues, me puse a trabajar y... bueno, aquí está. La verdad es que me ha costado un poco, sobre todo determinados capítulos (cofcofeltercerocofcof) porque no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración. Aun así, nada es imposible, y pude terminar el fic dentro del plazo. **

**Al principio de cada capítulo indicaré la palabra que contiene. Este primer capítulo contiene "gota". **

**Deseándoos una agradable lectura y un feliz Año Nuevo se despide**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Risas y truenos.**

Una fuerte tormenta caía aquel día en Mould-on-the-Wold. Dentro de su acogedora casa, el pequeño Albus apretaba la nariz contra el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, entretenido; ver la lluvia caer era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Repentinamente, un relámpago brilló contra las oscuras nubes. Unos segundos más tarde, el ruido de un trueno resonó en los oídos del pequeño. Albus sonrió. Le gustaban las tormentas eléctricas. Cada vez que caía un rayo, un agradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda, una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

Un segundo rayo, acompañado también al poco de su inseparable trueno, cayó. Apenas había vuelto a instaurarse el silencio en la habitación cuando una idea apareció en la cabeza del niño: ¿y si abriera la ventana? Así sentiría el agua y el aire en su propia piel, y además vería caer la lluvia mucho mejor, sin ese molesto reflejo del cristal. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que puso la mano en el tirador de la ventana cayó otro rayo y se escuchó un pequeño grito. Sorprendido, Albus se preguntó quién habría gritado. Un nuevo rayo cayó, causando otro nuevo grito. Intrigado, el pequeño salió al pasillo.

Era Ariana quien había gritado. Podía verla a través de la puerta abierta de su cuarto, de pie junto a su cuna y temblando de pies a cabeza. A su lado, Aberforth la tenía agarrada por los hombros (con poco más de un año, sólo se mantenía de pie si había alguien que la sujetara) e intentaba calmarla inútilmente.

-¿Qué pasa, Abby? –preguntó Albus, extrañado.

-Es Ariana –respondió el pequeño. Sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación-. Le tiene miedo a…

Pero no hizo falta que hablara más. Antes de que Aberforth pudiera decir una sola palabra más, un trueno resonó por toda la casa, causando que Ariana soltara otro grito y temblara aún más violentamente.

Albus lo entendió todo al instante. Se agachó junto a su hermana y susurró:

-¿Te dan miedo las tormentas, Ari? –la niña asintió; al hacerlo, su melena rubia se balanceó de arriba a abajo- ¿Por qué?

-_Poque no me gutan _–contestó ella con su torpe hablar infantil- _Etá ocudo y cae muta agua. Y hay tuenos y dayos._

-¡Pero si las tormentas son muy chulis! Te voy a enseñar algo que te va a encantar. Ven.

Albus tendió sus manos. Tras dudar durante unos momentos, Ariana las agarró y los dos comenzaron a andar, atravesando la habitación. Aberforth los siguió tímidamente. Cuando llegaron a la ventana, Albus elevó a su hermana cogiéndola en brazos.

-Hay algo muy guay que se puede hacer sólo cuando llueve –comenzó a explicar-: carreras.

-¿_Cadedas_?

-Sí: carreras de gotas de agua –puntualizó, orgulloso-. Escoge una gota de las que hay en la ventana, Ari. Y tú también, Aberforth –Ariana puso un dedo regordete sobre el cristal, y Aberforth puso su índice en el extremo opuesto. Un relámpago cayó, pero la niña pareció no darse cuenta-. Y ahora veis qué gota cae más rápido. Empezamos en 3… 2… 1… ¡ya!

Al mismo tiempo, Ariana y Aberforth comenzaron a mover sus dedos hacia abajo, siguiendo el movimiento de sus respectivas gotas. En pocos segundos, el de Ariana tocó finalmente el marco de la ventana.

-¡Has ganado, Ari! –exclamó Albus con una sonrisa.

Una risa cantarina escapó de los labios de la pequeña justo al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonaba por toda la casa. La niña, sin embargo, siguió riendo, contenta por haber ganado.

-_Vamoz a jugad ota ved –_pidió ella- ¡_Ota, ota cadeda_!

Albus y Aberforth rieron. Ambos estaban seguros de que a partir de ese momento, por muchos rayos que cayeran, Ariana sería siempre feliz.


	2. Silencio

**Palabra de este capítulo: "escoba".**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Silencio**

Era una soleada mañana de mayo. En el campo de quidditch, Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaban un importante partido. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se esforzaban más que nunca, decididos a ganar. Tras más de veinte minutos, la snitch continuaba sin aparecer, lo cual mantenía en vilo a los buscadores, quienes, en lo alto, daban vueltas por el campo sin despistarse ni un segundo. Un poco más abajo, los cazadores se esmeraban en marcar puntos; los dos equipos iban prácticamente empatados. El principal cazador de Gryffindor estrenaba aquel día escoba nueva, causando más de un grito ahogado cada vez que hacía gala de ella virando bruscamente o rasgando el aire en pos de la quaffle. En las gradas, el gentío rugía con fuerza; el comentarista, emocionado, narraba cada segundo a voz en grito en un intento de hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido. Todo el mundo estaba allí.

O casi todo el mundo.

En la biblioteca, en un rincón junto a una ventana, el joven Albus Dumbledore leía con interés un libro. A cada poco escribía una línea o dos en el pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa; ya había completado más de medio metro, pero no paraba. El silencio a su alrededor era casi sepulcral, sólo interrumpido a cada poco por el lejano eco de los gritos provenientes del campo de quidditch. El muchacho era la única persona en toda la biblioteca, pero la soledad parecía no importarle.

-¿Albus?

El joven levantó la cabeza bruscamente, causando que un par de mechones de color bronce rebotaran en el aire. Su amigo Elphias Doge se aproximaba a él, notablemente sorprendido. Sus pasos resonaban por la biblioteca.

-¿Elphias? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo –contestó el recién llegado mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo-. ¿Qué, has forzado la cerradura para poder empollar Pociones?

-La señora Pince me dio la llave –explicó Albus dejando a un lado la pluma-. Le dije que quería aprovechar para estudiar Transformaciones.

-¡Pero si esto no lo hemos dado aún! –exclamó Elphias echando un vistazo al libro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

-Ya lo sé. Es un libro se séptimo –informó su compañero-. Quería avanzar un poco en el tema del paso de seres inanimados a animados antes de los TIMOS.

-En serio, jamás he conocido a alguien como tú –se sorprendió Doge-. ¡Prefieres estudiar antes que un partido de quidditch!

-Hoy era el único día que podía: normalmente hay demasiada gente en la biblioteca, demasiado ruido… ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –se interesó Albus-. ¿Cómo que no estás viendo el partido?

-Me olvidé mi pancarta –comentó Elphias, alegre-. Ayer me pasé una hora entera trabajando en ella.

-¿Y no podías haber hecho simplemente un encantamiento convocador?

-Ugh, era mejor no hacerlo: la pancarta se sostiene con dos palos bastante duros… Oye, ¿quieres venir a buscarla?

-No, gracias –rechazó el chico de cabellos castaños, tomando de nuevo la pluma entre los dedos-. Tengo que seguir con esto; no quiero desconcentrarme y perder el hilo…

-Oh, venga, Albus… –rogó Doge- puedes estudiar otro día, ni siquiera nos van a examinar de eso… ¿Por qué no vienes a ver el partido?

-Lo siento, Elphias, pero quiero estudiar y…

-¡Oh, vamos! Apenas has visto uno o dos partidos en todo el curso –atacó-. ¡Tienes que disfrutar un poco también, Albus! ¡Es el partido decisivo!

Tras esas palabras, los dos chicos permanecieron callados. De pronto, un grito proveniente del campo resonó en la biblioteca.

-Bueno, déjalo –suspiró Elphias mientras se levantaba-. Me voy, puedes seguir estudiando…

-¡Espera! –exclamó en el último momento Albus, levantándose con tanta rapidez que la pluma se le cayó al suelo-. Voy… voy contigo.

Otro grito resonó procedente del campo de quidditch. Elphias sonrió y, de improviso, echó a correr. Albus, ignorando el libro abierto y los apuntes a medio terminar, salió corriendo detrás de él.


	3. Elección

**Palabra de este capítulo: "infierno".**

* * *

**Cap. 3: Elección.**

…_¿Existe la posibilidad encontrar algún tipo de poción o encantamiento que permitiera volver inofensivo al lobo?; ¿debería este remedio ser suministrado a todo licántropo, o solamente con su consentimiento expreso? A la primera cuestión, el sanador Smithwell, quien ejerce en San Mungo desde hace varias décadas… _

Un ruidito insistente provocó que Albus levantara la vista de su revista. Allí, en la ventana de su cuarto, una lechuza golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal. Reconociéndola de inmediato, el muchacho dejó a un lado su lectura (en su foto, el doctor Smithwell protestó en silencio) y abrió la ventana. La lechuza, sin interés aparente por entrar, dejó caer sobre la cama la carta que llevaba en el pico y se marchó.

Albus tomó la carta. Era de Gellert. Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara al pensar en él. Tras años extrañándose, aquel verano finalmente había descubierto la razón de que nunca le hubieran llamado la atención las exuberantes muchachas que desfilaban por Hogwarts; simple y llanamente, le gustaban los chicos. En concreto, un chico de pelo rubio y rizado que le enviaba cartas a todas horas. Un chico llamado Gellert Grindelwald.

Justo cuando se disponía a abrir el sobre, un estruendo lo sobresaltó. Algo le ocurría a Ariana. Preocupado, dejó la carta sobre su cama y corrió escaleras abajo para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando finalmente llegó al sótano y abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

-¡Albus! –exclamó su hermano desde un rincón de la habitación-. ¡Menos mal que has venido!

-Abb, ¿qué… qué ha pasado?

Sin embargo, el muchacho no necesitó escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta. Obviamente, Ariana había tenido un pequeño ataque. Como era habitual cuando eso ocurría, decenas de variopintos objetos volaban por los aires, chocando contra las paredes y formando un gran escándalo. Por otra parte, la mayoría de los muebles se encontraban o bien volcados o bien fuera de su posición habitual. Pero lo que sin duda confirmó sus sospechas fue su propia hermana: estaba en un rincón, abrazándose el cuerpo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Ariana, para ahora mismo! –gritó el chico con severidad.

-¡No puedo! –gimoteó la niña-. ¡No puedo pararlo!

-¡Sí puedes, Ariana! –insistió Aberforth-. ¡No es más que tu propio poder, nada más!

-¡Yo… no puedo… es… demasiada magia!

La pequeña, desesperada, se echó a llorar. Al momento, los objetos que volaban comenzaron a reducir su velocidad. Tras unos segundos tan sólo flotaban en el aire, ya totalmente quietos. Aberforth se acercó a consolar a su hermana, que lloraba a pleno pulmón.

-Ve a buscar una poción calmante, Albus –pidió mientras abrazaba a la niña-. Le va a hacer falta.

Consciente de la situación, el muchacho corrió escaleras arriba y se dirigió a la cocina. Tras un rato buscando en los muebles finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: una botella llena hasta la mitad de un líquido azul. Pensando que pronto haría falta hacer más, estaba a punto de volver al sótano cuando escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó, cauteloso.

-Soy yo –respondió al otro lado la voz de Gellert.

Con el pulso repentinamente acelerado, Albus abrió la puerta. Gellert sonrió con picardía y entró en la casa sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-¿Has leído mi carta?

-Ah, no… Estaba… haciendo otra cosa…

-Bueno, igualmente: he encontrado un libro en el trastero de mi tía –informó, entusiasmado-. Es bastante antiguo y habla de magia avanzada, quizá tenga incluso algunos pasajes de magia tenebrosa. Está escrito en runas, y había pensado que te interesaría echarle un vistazo. ¿Qué me dices?

En un gesto amigable, Gellert extendió su mano. Sin embargo, antes de que Albus pudiera decir una sola palabra, Aberforth apareció en la sala. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en cuanto vio al amigo de su hermano su gesto se torció.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –inquirió.

-Ah, Aberforth, -comenzó Albus- Gellert acaba de…

-Yo vengo a ver a mi amigo cuando me apetece –repuso el chico rubio con un gesto desafiante.

-¿Y si a mí no me gusta que estés aquí? –contratacó Aberforth, acercándose más al otro muchacho con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-Pues te aguantas. A mí ningún niñato me dice qué debo o no debo hacer, y menos un…

-¡Gellert! –interrumpió Albus, preocupado, mientras agarraba a su amigo por el brazo en un intento de llamar su atención-. ¡Para ya!

-Está bien –aceptó el muchacho con resignación-. Vámonos, Albus.

El chico salió tras su amigo de la casa, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a su hermano.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eliges a ese cretino antes que a tu familia? –inquirió él, indignado.

-Aberforth…

-¡Vete al Infierno, Albus!

Y, sin esperar un segundo más, le cerró la puerta en las narices. El muchacho se quedó allí unos segundos, totalmente quieto, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró. Detrás de él, Gellert le dirigía una mirada con la que parecía querer animarlo. De pronto, el joven rubio acercó su rostro al de su amigo, haciendo que éste se sonrojara, y le susurró al oído:

-No le hagas caso. Él no te entiende.

Quizá fuera porque los labios de Gellert le rozaron la mejilla, o quizá porque creyó en sus palabras, pero esa tarde Albus fue con él. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente…


	4. Un té junto al fuego

**Palabra de este capítulo: "calor".**

* * *

**Un té junto al fuego**

De pie al final de la escalera de piedra, Albus Dumbledore miró su reloj. Las diez en punto de la noche; la hora acordada. Observó la puerta que tenía frente a él y, finalmente, la golpeó con suavidad.

-Pase, por favor.

Obedeciendo, el profesor abrió la puerta con un fluido movimiento y entró en el despacho del director Dippet. Éste, sentado tras su escritorio, sonrió al verlo y le indicó con un gesto:

-Tome asiento, tome asiento… ¿Le apetece un té?

-Con gusto me tomaría uno –respondió Dumbledore educadamente-. Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, si no le importa.

El anciano director se puso en pie, agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una bandeja de plata con todo lo necesario para servir el té: una tetera, un par de tazas, cucharas... De mientras, el profesor Dumbledore miró a su alrededor en busca de asiento. Tal y como cabía esperar, vio frente a la chimenea dos cómodas butacas alrededor de una mesita baja. Tomó asiento en una de las butacas y contempló en silencio el fuego. Acercó una mano y notó cómo el calor lo invadía y reconfortaba. Finalmente, tras unos momentos, el director se acercó a él, depositando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar había dicho?

-No se moleste, ya me las serviré yo –intervino Dumbledore.

-Si así lo desea… -murmuró el anciano y tomó asiento.

-¿Y bien, señor director? –preguntó el profesor a la vez que llenaba su taza-. ¿Para qué me ha llamado? Supongo que no para tomar el té…

-No se equivoca, no… -contestó con una risa-. La verdad es que le he hecho venir porque quería hablar con usted de un alumno en particular.

-¿Quién, señor?

-Tom Ryddle.

Dumbledore levantó la vista de su taza (a la cual acababa de añadir dos cucharadas de azúcar) y la fijó en su interlocutor.

-Sé bien cuál es su opinión sobre el chico, -explicó el director- aunque sigo sin entenderla. Todos los profesores me dicen que es educado, trabajador, talentoso…

-Lo que me preocupa –intervino Dumbledore- no es que tenga talento, sino en qué lo centre.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Señor director, no voy a negarle que Tom Ryddle posea todas las cualidades que usted ha mencionado, pero también posee… -dudó un momento- ciertos rasgos en su personalidad que me preocupan.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Para empezar, es un chico bastante solitario. No parece interesarle tener amigos o, simplemente, estar con sus compañeros. Y usted sabe que es precisamente con su edad cuando más sociables tienden a ser los niños…

-Ya, bueno… -excusó el director tras tomar un sorbo de su té-. Lo que ocurre es que él es… especial. Diferente a los demás.

-No es sólo eso. Si el joven Ryddle fuera solamente solitario… No, lo que me preocupa es que parece tener cierta… predilección por la magia oscura.

Ante estas palabras, el señor Dippet se quedó durante unos momentos en silencio, como intentando asimilarlas.

-En el orfanato –continuó Dumbledore- me contaron que hubo varios incidentes. Dicen que llevó a dos niños a una cueva, y que hizo allí algo que los dejó completamente traumatizados. Y una vez, tras una pelea con otro niño, usó su magia para ahorcar a su mascota de una viga…

-Bueno, ésos son solamente pequeños errores de niñez… -el director restó importancia al asunto con un gesto-. Todo el mundo comete alguno…

-No debemos olvidar lo interesado que, según tengo entendido, está siempre en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y, más que en los hechizos defensivos que en ellas se aprenden, en los ofensivos. Señor director, -el interpelado lo miró fijamente- con todos mis respetos, creo que no debería confiar tanto en Tom Ryddle. Tiene que andarse con más cuidado, porque ese chico puede causar mucho mal.

-Está bien, está bien… -accedió finalmente el hombre, levantándose de su butaca con un gesto de cansancio- . Si así lo quiere… Pediré a los demás profesores que se fíen menos de él y que no le quiten el ojo de encima. Supongo que usted seguirá vigilándolo como siempre, ¿verdad?

-Ahora es usted el que no se equivoca –respondió el profesor con una sonrisa. Dejó su taza sobre la mesita y se levantó-. De modo que, a menos que quiera hablar de algo más conmigo, creo que me retiraré.

-Sí, sí… Puede retirarse… Y manténgame al tanto del comportamiento de Ryddle, ¿de acuerdo?

-No dude que lo haré, señor director. No lo dude.


	5. El final del camino

**Palabra de este capítulo: "maldición".**

* * *

**Cap. 5: El final del camino**

La noche era, ciertamente, hermosa.

De pie junto a una ventana de su despacho, Albus Dumbledore examinó el paisaje nocturno con sus ojos azules. El cielo, tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo, estaba cubierto de brillantes y pequeñas estrellas, como si alguien las hubiera ido esparciendo con cuidado tras el atardecer.

Desde su percha, Fawkes chasqueó repentinamente el pico en busca de atención de su ausente amo. Dumbledore giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Hermosa noche, ¿no te parece? –le dijo. El fénix asintió en silencio y voló hasta posarse en el hombro del director-. Sí, muy hermosa… Venus se ve bastante bien, y ya no hablemos de Marte… Y la Luna… la Luna brilla como nunca. Me pregunto… -el anciano se giró y dio la espalda a la ventana- cuántas noches más tan hermosas como esta seré capaz de ver…

Con un suspiro, Dumbledore posó la mirada sobre su mano derecha, negra y consumida. La maldición había resultado más poderosa de lo que él esperaba. Hacía tiempo que era incapaz de usar esa mano; se había convertido en un miembro inútil y enfermo. Igual de enfermo que estaba él.

Porque el director de Hogwarts no era ajeno a lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo. Sabía lo suficiente de medicina mágica para poder afirmarlo sin duda ninguna: se moría. Los latidos de su anciano corazón estaban contados, aunque él no conociera la cifra exacta. ¿Cuándo moriría concretamente? ¿Antes de que acabara el curso? ¿Después? ¿A principios de junio, a finales de mayo? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, no estaba asustado, ya que sabía que su muerte no dependería del azar, sino de su propia voluntad.

Severus. El fiel Severus, quien era mucho mejor persona de lo que la mayoría creía, sería quien le ayudaría a dejar el mundo de los vivos. Lo habían hablado hacía mucho, en cuanto supieron que el destino del director estaba sellado, y él sabía que Snape cumpliría su palabra, que no dejaría la muerte de un anciano indefenso a merced de quienes fueran a hacerlo sufrir. Severus le otorgaría una muerte apacible, rápida e indolora, justo como él deseaba. Sólo un par de palabras, o quizás una poción… y él se iría.

Aun así, había algo que sí le preocupaba: Harry. Antes de morir, el director debía asegurarse de que el muchacho estaba bien informado, de que contaba con los conocimientos que requería para acabar con Voldemort. Si ocurría lo peor y veía su vida terminar antes de tiempo, su joven pupilo quedaría perdido y desorientado y sin posibilidades contra Voldemort.

Pero eso no ocurriría. O, al menos, no debía ocurrir. Si por un casual viera su final acercarse antes de lo previsto, se apresuraría en terminar de enseñar a Harry todo lo necesario y, una vez resueltos todos sus asuntos pendientes, llamaría a Severus para dejar aquel mundo con tranquilidad.

-Todo irá bien, Fawkes –murmuró, acariciando la cabeza del majestuoso fénix con la mano izquierda-. Tú nunca morirás, amigo mío, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, yo sí. Y pronto –el gesto del ave cambió-. Pero no tienes que apenarte; estaré bien. Será como si me fuera a dormir. Incluso parecerá que duermo. Y me enterrarán aquí, en los terrenos del castillo, para que puedas ir a verme siempre que quieras. Yo estaré allí; no podré acariciarte ni darte golosinas, -el director sonrió levemente- pero tú podrás contarme todo lo que te apetezca. Pero aún queda mucho para eso; de mientras, aún podemos compartir algunos momentos juntos…

Aún con el fénix en el hombro, el director se encaminó de nuevo a la ventana. Sí, la noche era muy hermosa. Y, mientras pudiera, iba a disfrutarla.

* * *

**Y... c'est fini! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Eso espero. **

**Por si alguien siente curiosidad por el título, la explicación es bastante sencilla: el color de la nieve es el blanco, que en latín es... sí, "Albus". Es mil veces menos intrincado de lo que parece XD. **

**¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima! ¡Y feliz Año Nuevo!**


End file.
